The unconventional story, of EJ Cullen
by Chocoholic151
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant, she had twins. Meet EJ Cullen, the boy who detests his father yet is so much alike. Fast forward 18 years later and the Cullens are attending the same school as EJ and Renesmee. Oh dear, talk about family troubles! (Future romance involved, but mainly family themed)
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of EJ Cullen**

I was born, under the most unusual of circumstances.

My mother, saint like as she may have been is now a vampire. She gave birth to me and my sister, when she was human. Alone, and in the absence of my other genetic creator.

I refuse to call it a father.

I had never truly understood why he left, I find it perfectly applicable if he were a human, but he himself knew the level of emotional attachment we feel as vampires.

Well, even more considering Renesmee and I got half and half of the stick.

I'm sorry. I don't make much sense sometimes, my mind is a strange place.

'EJ, are you being all weird again?'

That, audience of my mind. Is my sister. Darling as she may be, she is almost the most annoying thing to walk on earth.

'It's called therapeutic cleansing of the mind. Try it some time, won't ya?' I had no right to be annoyed with Nessie now, but when my mind dwindled to my existence I just became annoyed like that.

'Who put a snake in your boot?' She commented, moving around the room irritatingly.

'Mom's been acting strange lately.' She was cautious mom was in the house, but she was hunting.

I agreed, mom was acting a little strange lately. She kept on bringing up her past a lot, commenting about how Nessie and I reminded her of _it _sometimes. I found it, irritating. I found a lot of things irritating but that's just how I was.

'We should set her up on a date.'

I raised my eyebrows, really shocked on this one.

'A date, with who? The only vampires we know apart from the Volturi_' _I gritted my teeth 'and _it _are no one'.

We lived in solitude from vampires, and recently had moved to a new town that goes by the name of Arington, the nearest school is in Washington however.

'We can find one. Think about the adventure, EJ!'

'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, WOMAN?' I snarled practically, I'm not putting our small family in threat!

'No. I'm not. It's time you realised that the world doesn't just go on like this. We have eternity. I for one am not going to live it stuck here, I'm going to travel as soon as I'm 21'.

Times like this really made me feel like a father to Nessie, because she never had one. Due to _it._

I remember, she specifically wanted one though. A few Christmases ago, she wrote 'daddy' on her Christmas list. Our mother explained to her for the billionth time, but even a super smart brain could not process some types of information.

'Good for you. We've only been alive 18 years and gone to school twice, I'm looking forward to a break too y'know.'

'What's all this talk about breaks?'

Mom let herself in, smiling at the sight of us.

'We were discussing going travelling after our 21st birthday.'

'That's nice.'

There was a pregnant pause, of course Renesmee could only be so inconsiderate like that.

'But not without you!'

That made mom slightly smile. In truth, she never really smiled. I got the vibe of rejection coming from her, her mind was covered with doubt.

Oh, that was my ability. I wasn't a mind reader, or someone that could sense emotions. I was just someone in between those two.

'Are you guys ready for school tomorrow?' She asked as a retreat to get away from the thought of leaving her, preposterous as it was.

'Ready is an understatement. I'm ecstatic.' Nessie said, queen of sarcasm.

'Hello purgatory.' My smile went all weird and crooked. I didn't like that smile, that genetic deformity.

Mom's face took on one of shock.

'He said those exact same words.' Oh, Christ.

I spent the rest of the night composing a new lullaby.

The notion of school, the playground for teenage interaction did itself no justice really.

They were all a bunch of socially awkward mules, in essence.

'You're doing it again.' Nessie said.

'What?'

'Being all look -at -me -and -my- good looks- whilst- I -observe -your- human -society-' She mimicked my voice terribly.

'Isn't that skirt a little too short?' I said more of a statement than a question and walked ahead of her to our new home room.

I gained some insights on the thoughts of us at this new school, Hope High as it was named.

Okay, lust was pretty common.

Fear? Hmm, I'll try to look less scary.

Admiration, ahhh, just as we were designed to do.

'Hey, I'm Malorie. Student body presedent, and also singl-'

Some other girl cut her off.

'And I'm Helen, captain of the cheer-'

I did what I do best.

Ignored the irritating females.

I heard some say 'rude' and 'bigshot' as I walked to the back of the class, away from all human sight.

Renesmee, on the other hand was a social euphoria. I didn't really worry when it came to males, she was smart enough to fend them off.

First period dragged. I answered everything correctly on Coleridge, as expected.

Second period was biology- and in all honesty, I was met with surprise.

He had to be a vampire, it was a certain verdict.

I didn't like the look of him, despite the gold eyes. Better stay away from my sister, or my mom punk.

'My family would like to speak to you and your sister at lunch.'

His name was Edward, and what I was oblivious to notice before we both ran our hands through our hair was that he was my father.

**AN: I really liked the concept of EJ lately, so I thought- hey why not?! In reference to how EJ looks...well, there are so many actors that could play him! On my list so far, its Paul Wesley (Stefan, vampire diaries), Zac Efron (his Charlie St. Cloud look) and so many more!**

**Please R&R, I know its an usual story**


	2. Chapter 2

**EJ Cullen's magnificent story, pun intended**

'What did you just say?' He, that waste of space that had to be classified as my other genetic contributor spoke.

'Fuck off'. I blocked any thoughts out of my head, well hoping away from him. It was vile language, thank you captain obvious and perhaps the most uncharacterised thing from me. I didn't really use vulgar language. But, what I couldn't help was my anger towards it. Why, why, why- everything is practically unsafe now.

My family are unsafe.

'Don't speak to me like that.'

Was this guy for real?

'I'll talk to you how I damn want to. Stay away from me and my family.' I said, I was the protector of my family. This genetic participant in my formation was not.

I successfully ignored him and his stalker stare. Freak.

'Ah, Mr Swan. Care to tell us a bit about yourself?' Some big women known as the teacher- Miss. Francis said. I could feel some vibes and thoughts centred around lust radiating from her. Great.

'I'm from Pennsylvania.'

All females looked as if I was a meal, ready to be devoured and the incessant women could not control her inappropriate lust.

'Anything else?' Way to play the awkward, EJ.

'I like to play baseball in my free time and I'm an avid reader.' There, that had to make their attention go away. It did for some, I could feel swarms of rejection apart from one girl. She was freaking emotionless, blank. The aggravation It gave me was beyond belief, what was happening to me?

The woman stopped asking me questions after that.

The bell rang- saved by the bell, how cliché I imagined. Before, it- could walk past me I darted out of the room. Childish I agreed, but most needed.

It was the lunch period, a gathering fit for humans to gossip about. I swear they felt some sort of communal consensus from things like this. I was pretty sure I'd given most of my biology class a fright by being extra unsociable, in their eyes.

Perfect.

I was certain word spread like wildfire and no body wanted the moody EJ Swan to sit with them. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Renesmee politely- I sneered- turning down offers looking at me.

Family stuck together alright.

'You really need to stop judging human society'. She whispered, claiming a far table at the back.

'Not my fault'. I quickly brought back us some pizza and coke. Typical, human props as I liked to think. We hated pizza.

'So, how was your day?' She asked, keeping a weary eye around the room.

'Bearable.' I contemplated telling her I met our father.

'I...met someone.' I spoke very slowly. I had a quarter of a second to back out of this if I really wanted too.

'A girl! No way, mom and I thought you were gay.' I hissed at her for that erratic assumption.

'Just because I haven't been fucking Jacob.' I had a hint of seriousness in my voice, if mom and her thought I was gay- she should know dearest mother and I do know what happens with Jake sometimes.

'Can you quieten down? Look, shit- there are our kind, close enough over there.' I glanced, briefly to see daddy dearest- I sneered again- was glaring at us. Not for the comment about Renesmee, but because he wanted to speak to us.

I really didn't know how to tell Nessie this.

'Look, the guy with the reddish brown hair, he's our...other genetic partaker.' If that made any sense, way to go EJ.

She was blank for three seconds, before rising up and walking towards their table. There were more of them, family reunion- lovely.

Instinctively, I followed.

'Is It true?' I was surprised by the accusation, the anger in her voice. I half expected her to cry with glee or happiness, she always wanted a father.

'Please sit down, it will look suspicious.' An attractive blonde, most likely the 'aunt' said.

I did so, because I was not foolish enough to risk exposure. We probably looked like a happy family to human eyes.

I tugged Nessie down next to me.

'It's impossible. Bella can't get pregnant, if she did- you two killed her.' He stated blankly.

Moronic fool.

I didn't have to answer this time, so I sighed running my hand through my hair. Some pixie girl, gasped. Melodramatic, much.

'It's very possible. Very possible you knocked her up the night before you left and she ran away and nearly died- but was saved by her son.'

Nessie wasn't poisonous, I was.

'Is this a sick joke? The Volturi hired you, didn't they?' The blonde said, a protective accusatory tone to her voice.

'Nope.' I popped the 'p'.

'I don't...where's Bella?' Genetic participant asked, softly which was ironic.

'Like hell you'll go near her.' I hissed.

'Make me.'

The tension was too much, so I spoke up. I could be awkward when I wanted too, but if there's one thing I've learnt today- it's that our genetic partaker is naturally awkward.

Well, around us at least.

'You left our mother, alone and pregnant whilst she was a human teenager. Her father- went ballistic when she ran away and they thought she had died. She cried herself to sleep most of the times, she thought you would come back but you never did. And, here you are- pristine in your glory. Are you ready for high school again, huh? So you can pick up another Bella?'

I really looked at him. And he really looked at me. I could see what mom said, I did have resemblances to him. I knew I looked like mom more- for that I was heavenly thankful, to look like my mother. But parts of his bone structure, it was disgustingly impossible to miss. The same freaking jaw and piercing green eyes.

My hair was more brown.

But, the sick bastard actually looked sad.

'EJ, I loved your mother more than anything. I left for her protection, it was in my best interests. Please, I would like to meet her, I know I have done wrong and I can only fix this.'

'She won't be ready.' Renesmee spoke up, eyes drawing across everyone on the table.

'And, we're not ready to accept you into our lives. I'm sorry'. I didn't objectify Renesmee, in all truth- this was the damn fact. After more than 30 years, there was no logical reason too.

He didn't say anything, but looked lost. Good, my points been made.

'Well, can't we at least introduce ourselves? You might wrongly think Edward left Bella to die, but he didn't. I'm Alice.'

I just stared at her, pixie like and short. Mom told me about her briefly, she liked her or something. This Alice, looked the the epitome of happiness and fairyland, I could sense beams of excitement and thoughts around anticipation radiating from her.

'Hello Alice'. Renesmee chimed in, I gently kicked her under the table.

'We are going to be great. I can just feel it.'

I wanted to object, to protest and say 'like hell you will', but Renesmee looked too happy. I should be thankful she looked pissed at our genetic partaker, I suppose the pixie wasn't so harmful.

'I'm Emmett. Bella's favourite.'

I was tiring of this meet and great with 'family', frustrated I pushed my hand back into my wild mess of a hair as an unfruitful attempt to tame it.

I could hear girl's swoon from watching me and I smirked.

Renesmee spoke, briefly and politely, as we were raised. It dawned to me I haven't been using my manners properly, a Swan would never do that.

'My apologies for interrupting this meet and greet session'- memories from Disneyworld in the summer of 08' popped up randomly- 'but Renesmee needs to accompany me to the library'.

Renesmee, sickly reluctant to leave, complied.

'Well, nice to meet you. And- if you really, want to meet my mother. You have my permission to do so.'

I shot her a glare, this would go down in the library.

**AN: Hello, I didn't know whether to update- it's an unusual story I know and is more of a recreational, lets try this out piece. What do you think of EJ? His relationship with daddy dearest is bitter as hell, it won't forever be like that though. Who is the mysterious, emotionless girl?**

**Please R&R for quicker updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

'Do you really love our mother?' I asked, I mean really asked. Horrible thoughts were going around my mind ranging from the idea that _it_ had made my sister go into a trance like state to the very possible assumption she was crazy.

Crazy seemed befitting.

'Don't be such a melodramatic fool, of course I adore our mother. But let's face that facts. We are all immortal'. Her voice had risen loudly and a few wary human eyes turned to look at us, suspicious 'When we die, in the kingdom of God'- she said extra loud, so mostly all the few humans in the library could hear and turn their head back. I snorted, nice save. I couldn't believe she was so careless in the first place.

'And face it, we'll have to face him, or his family one day or another. Would you prefer mom to just bump into him whilst hunting or...shopping for food whilst in town!'

For the love of god 'Quiten down!' I hissed, grabbing her arm and moving to the history section.

'No, but I fail to see you logic, moronic sister. The point is if it goes near her- it will make her sad.' I couldn't believe myself, I was speaking to her slowly as of she was 5. I swear, the girl had a brain Einstein would be jealous for, but lacked in common sense so much she could pass for an early homo-

'Don't patronise me! You're failing to see the complexities. In case you haven't noticed, our mother still very much...' I knew what she was going to say, I pleaded her with eyes not to say it. 'Its not a disease EJ, but she still does. When I come home from seeing Jake, I hear her silent tears. She hurts and who are we to deny her what made her happy?'

The two most important women in my life deserved every inch of happiness there was, if I couldn't give it to them...

'Just because_ it _did, does not mean _it_ will not do it again. He left her-'

'But he didn't know she was expecting! And he done it for her safety.'

Safety? Surely safety was to protect her and care for her whilst she was practically dying with mutant spawn inside of her. I hated myself, for eating away at my own mothers womb! I was a disgusting, foul creature.

There had to be some compromise, Renesmee was not going to back down so easily and neither was I.

'We don't know the full story. All you did was just give _it_, your blessing without knowing exactly why. But, dearest sister I have an idea'.

I told her what was forming in my mind. Tonight, we would go to their home, and inquire the full story. After that, we would place our verdict. My only fear, and most prominent was mom getting hurt again. But, if he did- that sorry waste of genetic material will die. And I will kill him.

I was not a violent man, violence is never an answer- but some cases, deserve a memorable punishment. Or in _its_ case, non memorable.

'You go and Inform them-' I considered the fact that she would go and sit with them, Renesmee was easy to win over with her bubbly attitude and attentive nature but I trusted my sister more than anything sometimes. 'I'll be up here'.

She nearly yelped with glee- hugging me, a habit I'm sure Jake's pack gave her and left. Some humans looked at us as though we were crazy. Oh, but we were. We were fucking delusional if I just re-evaluate my conversation. Was I becoming lenient?

I couldn't deal with this unneeded pressure, so focussed on where I was. The library. I hadn't been in a library for a very long time, there were actual books here- not e-books on loans. Although, the school did have a kindle room, but this classical atmosphere was nice. I picked up a history book on the Vietnam war, pointless really because I knew everything- no cocky pun included- the history major from Dartmouth a few years ago was interesting.

'Um, do you really need that?' I was shocked, someone had the nerve to ask me a question. Bravo, stranger.

I looked up, hoping to receive some aura or compressed thoughts from the girl who looked frightened for death.

Emotionless. What on earth- I couldn't deal with that right now, I was about to just hand her the irritating book and be gone. But I had to face it - she was emotionless, I needed to get some feeling to know she was human.

I was bored, and she was probably the first female to not look like they wanted to rip my clothes off, so I decided to toy her, hoping to figure out some sort of emotion/thought aura.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked, of course you need it- Mr. grumpy- ' she looked mortified, covering her mouth with her hands like a 6 year old who just muttered _boobies._

On the other side- she smelled very, appealing.

'I have no idea why I said that- forget it.' Okay, I name you bipolar if you call me grumpy. Wait, she took my role, I am the sarcastic, arrogant, cocky man- to humans. That is my persona to them. She couldn't just make me switch roles? Irritating girl!

Bipolar, emotionless girl stormed out.

Happy days- I thought. My first, relatively decent conversation with a human in a very long time. Normally, I had a habit of procrastination when it came to my moral conscience- but this time, as it was a matter of education I decided I was going to actually give the pointless book to bipolar, emotionless girl. The easier option could also be giving it to Renesmee who didn't mind talking to humans.

Actually , she could get the book when I next see dearest sister to pass on to her- but where's the fun in getting to figure out the emotionless girl? I was confused for once in a very long time,one part because I was actually thinking over such a trivial matter. I'm a vampire, half even and I have much better things to waste my existence on than think about giving a stupid book to a human.

I need a better hobby.

'They agreed!' Renesmee screamed into my ear as soon as 6th period finished, _home sweet home._

'Oh. I feel your sheer and utter hatred. I am so sorry for your loss, Miss Swan.'

'Shut up sarcastic fool. Tonight at 6. We're their for dinner. '

I raised one eyebrow up, half smirking half grimacing.

'Please tell me, that you DID NOT-'

She cut me off 'Shut up, we need to eat too. We're telling mother that we're going to a study project.'

I didn't like lying to mom, we never had and I could only feel what atrocity would come from this.

On one side of the parking lot- I saw _its_ family and him, they were waiting for others and on the other side- I saw her. With a bicycle, you have got to be kidding me, emotionless bipolar girl- you ride to school on a bicycle, I haven't seen one in 5 years!

'Hey, here's that book you're after.' I said once near enough and tossing it to her. She caught it flawlessly, for a human.

She gave me a look, stowed the book away in her bag and rode her bike out. She could fall easily, was she that careless?

'I haven't seen a bike in ages! I would love to ride one.' Renesmee went off into her own euphoria and I practically dragged her to my car.

'Thats Melody-Eloise. Hangs around with that biker guy coming out now-' she motioned over to the rough looking human smoking pot on his way out of school.

I'm relatively judgemental, in a I won't hold it against you fashion but that guy looked so stoned I can safely predict his homelessness would commence in 3.5 years.

'People say their together, but apparently he hits her. Scum.'

Scum, indeed. It took Renesmee three seconds, and a quarter before I started to drive to bombard me with IQ dumbing point questions.

'Wait, you never talk to humans let alone hand them books. And you never listen to me when I inform you of the humans in our school.'

I could just successfully ignore her, but you did not have to be related to know what was going to come out of her mind in 3,2, 1-

'You must either be fascinated by her'. She was getting ready for it, trying to hold back her giggles from saying it 'Say what I think your about to say and we won't be going anywhere at 6.' I said pulling into our driveway once we were near enough home, she shut up because I knew how much she wanted to go.

We were greeted by Jacob on our arrival, and- I practically vomited seeing those two kiss like the world was going to end- I didn't see why they hadn't wed yet. But then again I never valued the institution of marriage that well, I failed to see any value in marriage as a uniounship when you were already supposed to be in a union with your partner. I also did not believe in marriage because I perceive, _love _to be an infuriating emotion. It leaves everyone unsatisfied and hurt. Besides platonic love, _love_ is lust and always will be. Until that fire diminishes, _love_- I sniggered, is nothing more than a mix of chemicals creating an imaginary hallucination.

Love does not exist. Not in EJ Cullen's world.

'Where's mom?' Renesmee asked Jacob, after their mouth to mouth spit swapping feast.

'About that...'

The thought/aura Jacob transmitted unknowingly was enough for me to lunge at him.

**AN: Hello! Again, with this unusal story, I hope you're all enjoying it. EJ's a difficult character, as you can all see. Poor boy/man/guy/whatever doesn't believe in love! Hates his father and is just too smart for his own good. **

**Bicycle, bipolar emotionless girl is adorable, don't ya think? smirks followed by evil laugh brewing her chemistry experiment*.**

**Ooooh, where could Bella be? **

**Please review & follow for more more chapters! **


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing I knew Renesmee was handing Jacob an ice pack, despite not needing it.

'I'm sorry for my lash out Jacob, you of all people know how much damage this could do'. I tried not to shoot my sister a death glare, partly because she was my sister and I hated to admit it, but Jacob would be pissed even more.

He was really protective.

'It's okay.' He grumbled, more so as a way for my sister to baby him rather than to actually forgive me.

I tried not to barf.

'What do we do?' I asked, genuinely because my feeble attempt to create some safe distance had failed. _It_ had been spying on mom from the close proximity of our home, stupid _it _could not register the fact our mother was not a human, she was a very alert vampire that could tell when she was being watched.

They've gone hunting, 'settling' things as Jacob put it.

'But what's there to settle? It won't be as if he'll be fighting for custody.' I snorted, this wasn't some human court case on who gets rights with what child.

This was a mad, Gothic soap opera. Vampire style.

I didn't like the idea of them 'discussing', he had hurt our mother so much and to see her break down those walls, would be a horrifying sight. Just for _him. _

'EJ...NO. You stay put, their adults and they have to figure this out amongst themselves.' The venom in Renesmee's words laced her tone, she really wanted some mutual understanding, looking ready to lunge at me.

I had to get out, stop the atrocity that's happening.

I make it sound like he's mutating her, probably is, words speak volumes. I shuddered to think what _actions_ he would do.

It was evident that Renesmee wanted to have something to do with _it_ and his family more so to speak. She was easily won over, alright. I, on the other hand was not a charity case sometimes like my sister and had a plan forming in my brilliant mind.

Hours went by, none of us made a move. I must really be forgiving, huh who would have thought? Forgiving EJ Cullen- that's a rare sight. Break my trust and I break your bones, metaphorically. Audience of my mind, you know well I am not a violent being.

I just like having violent thoughts.

'What do you think they're talking about?' Renesmee poised herself into Jacobs chest, her words a muffle to human ears.

'I don't know. That bloodsucker's unpredictable.'

Thoughts and auras of practically every hypothetical situation that could happen oozed from Jacob's mind one by one.

I was close to lunging at him again after the third one, but was disrupted by the nestling sounds of leaves four miles away.

Two pairs of quick feet- _they were together._

Fucking great.

Mom and _it_ looked strange together, coming in. Now, I can be observant when I want to be. Right now, I was reluctant too because I did not want to see the sight of them together. But it was freaking impossible to miss. They were like- balancing each other out, even as flawlessly coordinated creatures of the night!

I suppose I should look slightly more relieved when mom looked pissed, anger radiating from her very core. _It,_ on the other hand was quite essentially smiling like he'd won the jackpot. I got a sense of euphoria/tension based feelings and thoughts from him.

Interesting.

'You have a lovely home.' _It_ had a boyish smirk- heck- that's my smirk plastered on his face, glancing around our humble living room from his eyelashes.

Oh, the angst from mom was comical. She was livid near enough turning to him, but the sight of him made her relax, involuntary even. She was still angry, but calmer for some reason I could not pick out.

That emotion was too strong, I got it from Renesmee and Jacob but I ignored it. Theirs however, was forced on me.

Like a freak bond.

Mom smiled, playing it cool I see, and replied 'Thank you.' She was curt and polite, acting professionally unlike him.

'As you have met...your father.' Audience of my mind, notice the emphasis my mother makes on 'father' as if it's a joyful disease. I snort, because that makes sense.

'Do pray and tell mother, what could he possibly want with us now?' I directly stared at him in the eye, he seemed amused. Bastard.

'Edward and I have irreconcilable differences-' I saw how they both flinched, but _it _still looked amused, like this 'irreconcilable difference' was a game to him. What does he think, she's still fragile and naïve Bella Swan that he can knock up and move when he feels like? Over my dead body.

'EJ, If I'm going to finish my announcement then I would appreciate it if you did not make our guest feel, so belittled.' I stopped staring him down, but the amused glare turned sad once mom said 'guest'. Awesome, mother dearest- we have a mutual understanding.

'Sorry about that.-' She again, looked involuntarily to _it_ and continued.

'After discussing this thoroughly, we have decided that your father still has the right to know you. ' I couldn't believe this, we were just joking about this a few hours ago. He can't demand some sort of freak custody. His face turned gleeful, freak! What motivation did he want now, use us to get to mom?

Again, over my freak of a dead body.

'Yes, I would very much like to know both of you, my own children.'

I was fuming, insults that would make the inventor of the word 'fuck' blush and I was so ready to use them.

'Before you think, about pelleting me with vile words EJ, I do not expect you to think that I am just coming back into your lives for your mother. Life has a new purpose, and both of you are it.'

It was evident this man was born in the 1900's, being all philosophical with his 'meaning' shit. Life did have a meaning for me, to protect my mother and sister- that went well, did it not? Renesmee was nearly putty at his words, tears forming in her eyes before she batted them away.

'Okay, there's no harm in getting to know you. It's not like we'll want you in our lives after that.'

Shocking, was an understatement. Did Renesmee really just say that, with her voice laced in venom as she did when she spoke to me? I could not have put it in better words myself, my sister did have some brains after all.

I even agreed with her.

'Exactly.' _It_ had a plastered poker face on, mind reading shit or some other stuff probably. So, if I'm thinking correctly, like I do most of the time- he wanted _quality_ time with us before we banished him from our lives? Surely, this was like some sort of sick redemption or penance for him.

Fuck, The Ancient Mariner's still buzzing from that Literature class.

'Indeed, my penance is too feel the hate that you felt for me. I have discussed this, with your aunts, uncles- grandparents and we all feel this is appropriate, for all of us.'

I hated to admit it, but my respect for this vile creation rose slightly from the thousands of negatives into the hundreds of negatives- improvement, eh? He was prepared, hypothetically because EJ Cullen's trust was difficult to earn- to come into our lives and let us walk away from him?

Ha! Brilliant!

I missed the freaky smile that he and mom both exchanged, I could tell mom's was involuntary by the fact she seemed livid at herself after.

'Deal. You'll be running out the door when you've had a week of us.' I said proudly, or a week of me- Renesmee was unpredictable- he'll wish he never wasted his _fucking seed_.

**AN: Bonjour my lovely readers! Quality time with Daddy dearest...I don't even want to say what the outcomes could be. Sadly, Melody-Eloise, otherwise known as the 'emotionless girl' is nowhere to be seen in this chapter, but poor EJ must face her wrath and the conflicting emotions whilst trying to fend off his mysterious father next! Talk about family troubles...**

**Please Review and rate for faster chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

The night was a silent one. Sleep didn't come easy to me, it never did so I sat idle at my baby.

My piano _baby_ and played a melancholy tune. Mom was sat down reading that tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights- _an actual guilty pleasure of mine. I tried not to like classical chick lit, but Wuthering Heights was a soft spot.

Don't ask me why.

'What are you thinking about mom?' I asked, I could only penetrate her shield with force and it was unneeded effort too. Talking reminded me that we were still sane and relatively normal in comparison to what our existence craves us to do. Sometimes, being immortal really got to you and made you silent for weeks on end. Sometimes communication slipped from your mind, with a family of abnormally 'gifted' individuals your last thoughts were talking.

We just understood each other -it was natural.

'Nothing.' She shifted and leaned forward, a warm smile replacing the mask of worry on her face. 'What I hear is that you've noticed a girl'. That once warm smile turned into a mischievous, Renesmee smirk. I hate my sister, she's Satan's incarnate alright.

'Don't believe a word of what Renesmee says, the girl you're wondering of is a mere human nothing more.' I said going back to my melancholy tune, although mother ruined it by mentioning someone who is pointless to even think about. I, EJ Cullen will not waste my existence thinking about a silly human girl, it's preposterous on countless levels.

Human, I snorted.

'Hmph, interesting song you're playing'.

I looked at her with a befuddled expression before a swoon of realisation hit my face, my brain as well.

I was playing Beethoven's _moonlight sonata. _Mom was upstairs by the time I fisted my hands in my hair, and smashed it down on my baby. She sprung back with a disastrous sound that was deep screeched in my ears, like a unavoidable, destructive siren. I was not a man of _Keats,Tennyson_ or the other shit Mom and Renesmee swooned over- I was practical and liked my facts and sophisticated things, but it would not take a genius or a cheesy romantic poet person lover to guess that this was just a foreshadowing of what is just about to come.

And, beautiful audience of my mind was I right.

Renesmee skidded off to some of her human people whilst I stood by my car messing with the track list of my ipod.

That's when I saw her, and for once in my life I observed a human girl. She was fragile beyond belief, getting off that green mountain bike and grabbing her backpack. From here, I concentrated all my strength on her very existence- okay, that was an exaggeration but it was close enough.

Irritating specimen of evolution!

Was she sent from the tortorous pits of Dante's Inferno just to mock me? I tried and tried again- but she seriously, was completely emotionless. I dismissed it yesterday, found it amusing but this was now very real.

'Hello,' Snapped out of my mini freak fest, I looked into the eyes of _it._

Could my day get any more worse?

'I thought I would save you, you seemed to give the girl quite a fright.' For some illogical reason I didn't like _it_ getting up in my business, in emotionless girl. She was my brooding concern, not his.

I need therapy.

'You were staring at her like you were about to kill her. I've known that look many a times.' I ignored him and his comment, slinging my backpack around my shoulder and set my skateboard down on the ground and whizzed past him into the school entrance. The first bell had just rung. My English lesson was next to _it_ and had emotionless girl as well, what a lovely combination.

'My name is Edward. I hope that's the least you can call me.' I raised my eyebrow at him, challenging him in his own father-son game.

'Of course, father Edward.' I snickered to myself, yeah- probably very immature but to be honest, I was still only in human years on earth only 17. Mental age does not exist. Maturity probably does. My eyes then set on emotionless girl, she was talking to that- thing that Renesmee said beats her. Well, the rumour was he beats her. But, it couldn't be true could it?

'He does.' Father Edward pointed out, nice ring to it, father Edward. I bet he was religious in his human life, like the whole sex before marriage shit.

'Virtues are best kept intact.' He muttered words of wisdom. Surely, Father Edward you must know that they have no effect on me now. I'm a grown man, virtues and that holy stuff isn't relevant to me. Perhaps to you, you were from what some other error- 1800? Yeah, pretty sure you would have been drowned in holy water for thinking how I do.

The whole class turned their heads into our direction.

He laughed, and laughed and laughed. It was like an uncontrollable fit of laughter that had him denting marks into the table.

'Mr. Cullen- something amusing?' It was even more amusing considering I sat there idle and expressionless whilst Father Edward latched on his sides.

'Um, no ma'am.' He used his vampire stare, the _dazzling_ one as Mom use to recall to shush the lady up. Nice one.

Lesson went under way, but it aggravated me how I couldn't get a thing from emotionless girl. There was no difference between her and a rock, maybe that's what it was. How could I be so stupid? She's abused by that brick of a guy next to her- so she keeps her emotions locked up. That's it. But, she needs to get them out or else it's too much tension for me in the room- it's like I'm blind without feeling some sort of sensitivity to voices and feelings.

Crap.

Yet, it's impossible to deny I haven't come across others. Others who have been abused, I remember once in Berlin three years ago a particularly strong thought process and sensitivity to emotions came from a little boy. He was being 'abused' to put it, and I put a stop to it from behind the scenes. Sucker didn't know what hit him and I believe the kid is safe now.

Well I hope so.

So, that still doesn't properly explain the lack of sensitivity the emotionless girl- heck, she does have a name. Melody-Eloise isn't it? Yeah, Melody-Eloise feels.

Or does she?

Father Edward smirked at me, I ignored him. He acted like he knew what was going on between me and Melody-Eloise, not that anything was going on.

Because there wasn't.

I spent the first half of my free period thinking about any logical explanation. I even googled types of abuses- why did it concern me? I knew plenty of things I shouldn't know, the strict rule of thumb was to not become so involved in human society by being all pro bono, it could only end in exposure.

I slammed the laptop front down and pinched the bridge of my nose .

'Try boxing?'

'Meditation?'

'Retail therapy?'

'Facials?'

Who would have thought. Cullen one two three and four right in my free period. Perfect end to the bloody morning.

Shame father dearest wasn't here to join, but that's when I remembered. Renesmee and him share music together. How sweet.

'Hello to you too.' I said. I could be more civil, I suppose with these people. He, was the one who left us- although I'm not 'suppose' to hold a grudge now, but it would take time for it to heal. If it ever did.

'Googling abuse and vampire isn't the best thing to do in a controlled network environment'. The pixie one said-

'I'm Alice.'

'I know.'

She smiled, brightly, enthusiastically like she was waiting for something to happen.

'Yeah, you might want to clear your history.' The blonde one, Rosalie said. Good with names, score EJ. I internally scoffed. I did so, because exposure was the last thing one could want, especially after Renesmee's biblical cover up yesterday.

'Why were you googling it anyway?' The other blonde, male with a southern drawl asked. What was this this family, first Father Edward now his 'siblings' known as my aunts and uncles getting into my personal affairs?

'Cullen's never have secrets.' Alice said, optimistically.

'I'm not a Cullen.' I reply, rather proudly. I'm a Swan and something told me I will always be.

'It's kinda pansy being a Swan though, if you're a guy. Edward Jacob Swan? Bella must have been high on morphine.' I actually couldn't help but chuckle, because she actually was.

'It's better than Renesmee. It was suppose to be a mix of Grandma Renee and Esme's name.' I admitted.

'I knew it, pay up!' Rosalie demanded Jasper, who smacked a wad of cash into her hand. I had a feeling it could buy a lot more than a house.

I didn't want to state it- there was something about these people that made you really question yourself. They were all...happy and euphoric with emotion. It was just a stark comparison when you thought of them against the emotionless girl.

Lunch came faster than I expected it too. But then again, the past couple of days had taught me a new lesson. Never to expect anything, because it never goes the way you want it too.

How sad am I, I should write a sappy poem on all this shit.

I refused to go to Lunch, I needed somewhere quiet and a place where not many people went to. So I ended up in the school library to do some more research. I even questioned why I was so concerned this time, and not in an amusing way. There must be something seriously wrong with me, or my supernatural instincts are warning me there is something seriously wrong with her.

It was either way or else I wouldn't be scanning the library. I found some stuff on psychology, nice. I needed to get to know her for that to work.

And the perfect opportunity came. I spotted her, slumped against a red plush chair with a big book covering the whole of her face. I approached her, but was held back seeing the bruises on her arms like splotches of paint.

What the fuck? Abuse was real, but why was she showcasing her arms like that? This area of the library was secluded pretty much, in fact nobody ever used library's these days because e-readers had taken over the printing press. In some way, it explained to me why she was here of all places- because no one could see those bruises on her arm.

'Do you have the book I let you borrow?'

**AN: Bonjor lovely people!**

**Don't ya just love the angst? **

**EJ: Ha! Your amusing. Stop killing me with this, I'm messed up in the head. Your a messed up writer! **

**Me: Yes, yes I am.**

**Melody-Eloise: Hello? What is going on with me?! **

**Me: Wait a bit, will you? **

**That was strange, anyway I'm hoping for the next chapter to be in Melody-Eloise POV so if there are any objections like...**

**Fan: YOUR KILLING THE STORY. IT'S WEIRD AS IT IS.**

**Then fine, I will keep it to our darling EJ. **

**But if it's like...**

**Fan: WE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE ABUSED GIRL. WTF is wrong with her? Duh, you dumb if you don't update from her view.**

**Then ok.**

**Phew.**

**Please Review and Rate for faster updates!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Melody-Eloise**

'And shut the door when ya scram out mongrel!'

Carefully closing the door as I made my way outside with my backpack in tow, I sighed, my heart clenching slightly whilst listening to the stream of cusses flow out from Joe's mouth.

Some feelings could not even be suppressed. Words are like daggers, they have a technique of twisting and turning the pits of your heart.

Goodness me, I am unbelievingly corny sometimes.

As I toss the helmet away from my bike, old man Peters puts it there for a reason I don't know why. I think to myself what needs to be doing and done. Joe will have another beat Melody-Eloise till she's black and blue fest or else Rex doesn't get dinner move if I don't pick up the right brand of whisky he's after.

Then the cyclical cycle- Coleridge much? Nice one Melody- Eloise , repeats itself. I am not ashamed of my life, yes I am aware others have a better quality of it. But I am relatively undecided on what to make of myself, Joe and practically everything.

When people says it's a human inclination to judge, you would normally agree with it. I bet my twenty three bruises that people judge me. And, I fail to be Christ like but I do not judge them. In fact, in order to be at peace with someone I'm sure you must judge them. But I don't judge them. I can not.

I can't even call myself a freak of nature because it's not possible for me to even judge myself. There's nothing medically wrong with me as far as I know. When my mother use to care, she took me to specialists. She wondered what was wrong with this little girl, but medical science is not God.

My diagnosis was anxiety. I say Bullshit to that- I like to call it some form of social mutation. People and me do not go well together. It's no wonder Joe beats me.

After realising I had just stood still for more than five minutes, I get a move on my bike. The only thing I feel relative compassion for is this mountain bike, no one uses bikes any more these days. They were popular till about 2020 then something happened and I'm not sure, my bike is the ancient classic like how the unicycle was back then.

And to think my day could not get worse. He turns up, that pretty boy with a scowl on his face looking like Satan's beautiful incarnate. You see, I'm judging him. Why him. Why not the crowd of girls wearing short skirts and talking with those football players that everyone calls 'bitches'.

He was staring at me and immediately I felt self conscious. The scars of my arms were hidden, so there was no active draw to me. I don't know how I look to others, to me I look like a girl with eyes hair and a mouth.

Most would say no shit Sherlock.

I see he's pulled away by a boy who looks strikingly similar for a minute I dwell upon if their related, or twins. Then I notice the slight difference is L'oreal Men's hair and conclude they may just be related, twins is too extreme.

'Melody-Eloise, love!' James comes and stands by me. Everyone has an assumption that James and I are a couple with his _intimate_ body movements and touches. But we are not, James swings for his own team.

People just think James is too manly to be gay which is ironic considering how much gay movements have progressed since the start of this millenia.

'Let's get to class.' I say intertwining James' hands with my own, he swings his arm around me and asks me if I'm okay.

'Never better.' Is my pathetic reply, but James is aware somehow I'm a mask of lies.

'Seems the new kids got a thing for you.' He suggestively wiggles his eyebrows and I can''t help but laugh, which feels strange because laughter is sometimes a foreign concept, even with a joker pot addict like James.

'He looks like he wants to kill me. Which isn't really surprising is it, he could be the Joe of the future'. I muse, despite knowing 'happy go lucky' whilst rock out in my 'gothic' attire James does not like that type of talk. He may be the closest thing I can call a 'best friend' because he knows a lot about me and I am not on the brinks of some biological form of insanity because of him. I do not honestly know what would happen if James were not with me, living on with a hard shell seems like a legitimate idea.

'Let's not go into that shit, I'd quite like to tell you what happened last night.' And so, I listen intently whilst walking into english and ignoring the looks people give me and James, about his latest crush who went by the internet name of 007 and is dating someone else-which really sets James on the edge. What surprises me is that James thinks he's in love. Love. Love. Love. If there is anything I remotely have an intense, desire or want to judge is love.

You have just entered the world of my deepest, darkest secret.

I have experienced what hate, pity and empathy must feel like. Love, well even platonic love seems to be like debating the existence of God to me- is he there or not there? I shudder, and apologise to James for not listening to the rest of his 'love' rant.

Sometime through the English lecture, I can almost feel ice piercing the back of my head. It's the feel you get when someone's watching you. My bruises are covered, I made sure of that this morning and if anyone asks, I'll just say I fell.

Good one Einstein, a bruise as huge as that comes from falling. Well, it was partially true. The lunch hour comes more than needed, I like learning actually so whilst James goes to the IT suite- which is another rarely used room to catch up with the love of his life, 007 I find myself in the comfort of the back of the library. A secluded area, no one barely comes in here and despite the heat coming from the radiator- it feels good to feel something warm on my bruises apart from ice. So, cautiously I pull up the sleeves of my sweater and almost sigh at the sheer pleasure of warmth as a gust of hot air makes contact with the purple bruise on my forearm.

In this one hour of peace, I decide to read the the first Harry Potter book, watching the films made it pointless sometime when I was a kid to read the book. But after reading somewhere that they were very good, I decide to give it a go.

As I'm on the part where Harry starts talking to a snake, I jump up at the sound of a velvet voice.

'Do you have the book I let you borrow?'

Slowly, raising the book down I meet green eyes in a near enough ready to kill position. I almost coil away, but some force I don't know what tells me not to be afraid. I don't feel afraid. Ha! I'm paralysed with joy, wait- joy?

I smile.

'So, do you?' He asks again, softer this time before hardening into a stern line. But, I don't care. I'm not afraid. Remembering the book, wait was that his book? I thought it was the library's but he must need it back.

'Um, yeah here.' I dig through my backpack and find the book on _Atlantis, a history of forgotten people_ and hand It over to him. My happy bubble bursts in fright when I see his lovely eyes scan over my bruised arm in the process.

_Bruises are bad. Don't let anyone see. Bruises are ugly._

The chants continue in my head, and I yank my arm away but he stops them at an inhuman speed. If anything I can judge, I know I am not stupid. That reflex was too quick, I should know because the reflexes of Joe are not even so quick.

'What happened?' He hissed, actually _hissed_ like the snake in Harry Potter, and the books tumble to the floor. Both of us ignore it. He's hurting my hand, the bruises are aching even more. After what seems like an unnatural eternity, he releases and mumbles sorry.

'Apologise properly.' I say, feeling fearless again. I am strong, I feel good. I would never tell Joe to say sorry, for the second time today I almost laugh. Telling Joe to say sorry is like telling a rattlesnake not to bite by dancing around it.

'I said sorry once, and I am truly sorry again. What happened?' I ignore his question and rise out of the plush chair, pulling my sweater sleeves down.

'What do you want?' I ask, quietly. He would surely want to seem like a good Samaritan and tell someone to help me, add a boost to his demeanour. I bet he wants the girls wearing shorts skirts and who everyone calls 'bitches' to crawl into bed with him by showing his compassionate side. And yet, I make a startling discovery- not only do I not fear this aggressive boy but I also have an opinion of him.

I might just be becoming normal.

'Oh, I know you're type. You want me to feel sorry for this?' He raises my arm up and I yank It back down.

'No, I just don't want you to tell anyone. Please, it's not what you think. And, I'd love to know my type to be honest. I can't even figure myself out.'

I had no idea why I was confessing myself to this stranger, like a good catholic at mass but with an edge.

'Abusive relationships need to stop. If James D'uberville is uhhh... y'know...'

James?

'It's not what you think. Please, just promise me not to tell anyone' I practically beg with my eyes, I hope he can see the fear in my eyes. And it's not because of him, it is because I fear what Joe would do when the school phone him enquiring after my bruises. They already know I'm unnaturally quiet, this would be the icing on the cake for a bored social worker.

He still does not budge, 'Look, it seems bad but it will be o-'

I fearlessly cut him off 'I'll do anything.' My voice rises, almost a shout and he seems defeated. Yes, his eyes soften. Yes, he nods.

Oh thank my saviour yes.

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! After taking more of your advice, as you can see Melody-Eloise is in the house! Yes, she's quite strange, lacks emotions where EJ's blindspots are and is generally quite disturbed. I would really love some feedback on her character, I really do not want her to be a girl who will always rely on males so she will become more independent through the story...and gah If I tell you anymore it will go onto spoiler alert. **

**Some lovely readers have been asking about Jasper's take on her emotions. (The next chapter, you shall see mwaaah ha ha ha ha. ha.) I'm funny, aren't I? **

**Please Review and rate for faster updates!**


End file.
